1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets, and more particularly, to sequentially connectable electrical outlet systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,158 issued to Milan on Aug. 19, 1997 for a modular surge protection system with interchangeable surge protection modules. However, it differs from the present invention because Milan teaches a modular surge protection system having interchangeable power supply and surge protection modules connectable to a power distribution module. The power distribution module provides surge protection for the power supply modules while independent surge protection is provided in the surge protection modules.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,676 issued to Milan on Jun. 29, 2004 for a modular outlet strip. However, it differs from the present invention because Milan teaches a modular surge protection system having a power distribution module connected to at least one surge protection module in a coplanar relationship. The power distribution module has a housing and surge protection disposed in the housing. At least one female electrical outlet is disposed on the housing and is electrically connected to the surge protection. A first portion formed on the housing connects with a corresponding second portion on the surge protection module to secure the modules together in a co-planar relationship.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,145 issued to Denovich, et al. on May 22, 2007 for a patch panel system. However, it differs from the present invention because Denovich, et al. teach a patch panel system that comprises a frame, a patch panel and connector ports. The patch panel is attached to the frame and has first and second connectivity interfaces. The first connectivity interface has multiple sections joined to form an N-sided portion of a polygon where N is greater than 2. The connector ports are provided at the first connectivity interface. The sections of the first connectivity interface have planar front surfaces that are oriented at obtuse angles to one another.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,999 issued to Flohr on Aug. 15, 1989 for an electric adapter connector. However, it differs from the present invention because Flohr teaches a handy pentaprism-shaped connector that has on its sides plug pin arrangements (2) for five different plugging systems and contains a revolving body (4, 7) which has in the area of the top and/or bottom surface of the connector sockets for two more plugging systems. These can be manually snapped (8, 9) into contact (3, 5, 6) with the plug pin arrangement (2) of the connector needed at any time, the remaining plug pins being then absolutely deprived of any voltage.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,189 issued to Gantt on Apr. 3, 2001 for a rigid Christmas light installation system. However, it differs from the present invention because Gantt teaches a Christmas light system including a plurality of rigid housings each having a couple mounted on each end thereof and a side face with a plurality of sockets mounted thereon for accepting a bulb therein. The sockets are each connected between the couples for providing electrical communication therebetween. The housings may be releasably coupled end-to-end in fixed relationship for providing electrical communication therebetween.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.